The present disclosure relates to technology for generating and sharing designs for use and remixing others.
Existing sharing services, such as social networks, microblogs and photo sharing platforms, allow users to share and interact with content produced by them and others. However, when shared using existing solutions, the underlying content, such as photos and video, remains static. For example, a photograph posted by a user to his/her social stream can be tagged, commented on, liked, or otherwise interacted with by other users on the social network, but the photograph itself generally remains unmodified. Further, existing solutions generally lack options for users to share, collaborate on designs, and iterate one another's creations. As a result, these solutions fail to provide insights on the usage of designs within a social, collaborative context.